Post Comment
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Angst Death No yaoi AU. A punto de ser ejecutado, Edward pide una forma de intentar ver a su hermano, de hablar con él. ¿Podrá lograrlo en 24 horas?


**Disclamer: FMA no me pertenece. Esto es solo una de las miles de representaciones de ocio en su estado puro.

* * *

**

**Post Comment.**

-¿Último deseo? –le preguntaron.

-Quiero navegar por Internet .-contestó.

-¿Eh?

-Navegar por Internet, 24 horas. No me importa que me miren, que me vigilen… Solo… quiero eso…

Saliendo del desconcierto de la petición, el capitán comunicó el deseo. Los computadores no estaban permitidos en la sección de alta seguridad, pero un último deseo era un último deseo.

-¿Y para qué quieres un pc con Internet, Elric? –le preguntó un guardia amigo suyo.

-Porque dicen que en la red puede encontrarse lo que sea…

Encadenado y esposado, fue llevado hasta una habitación equipado con una laptop de última generación con tecnología inalámbrica y cámara incluida. Así, la liviandad del aparato no permitía usarlo como un arma y la conexión Wi-fi eliminaba los cables y sus riesgos.

-Cuando te diga comenzarán tus 24 horas.

-Claro Mustang, lo que digas.

-Desde ahora… ya.

Un cronómetro comenzó a moverse junto al aparato, pero a Edward no le importó. Solo se acomodó sobre la silla y anotó lentamente en la barra de búsqueda de google:

"_Alphonse Elric"_

Muchos resultados aparecieron en la pantalla. Miles. Pero tenía 24 horas completas. Los revisaría todos y cada uno…

* * *

-Te quedan 15 minutos.

-Ya lo sé…

Nada. Ni un solo atisbo. Nada que pudiera llevarlo hacia lo que realmente estaba buscando.

-Mierda…

-¿Porqué no buscas en algún blog famoso? –le dijo, muy bajo, un guardia que lo custodiaba –Hay algunos en donde nadie deja de tener una cuenta…

-Silencio Hughes –gruñó el capitán.

-Lo siento Señor.

"_Blogs + Alphonse Elric"_

Un solo resultado. Un solo clic. Una página en colores arena, pardos y dorados apareció frente a sus ojos cansados.

_Bienvenido a mi blog._ Rezaba una frase como título. _Soy Alphonse Elric, tengo 12 años y…_

Los ojos dorados de Edward se llenaron de lágrimas. Por fin lo había encontrado. Una pequeña foto en una de las esquinas lo confirmaba.

_Hoy Mamá está triste_ –comenzaba el último post –_Me dijo que en algún lugar, alguien que amamos está sufriendo. No quiso decirme más, y no entendí del todo… ¿Será Papá? O quizás… ¿podría ser mi hermano? Sé que nadie quiere hablarme de él, de dónde está o que está haciendo, pero siento que tiene que ver con él… _

_¿Porqué nunca me habrá buscado¿Me recordará? Por si alguna vez logras ver esto, hermano, te dejo unas fotos mías, para que nunca me olvides… _

Las manos le temblaban mientras lloraba desconsolado.

-Oh Dios… Alphonse…

-3 minutos Elric…

-Lo sé … -contestó mientras buscaba como responder –Lo sé…

Clic en "comment" y una pequeña ventana blanca apareció. Era hora de contestar.

_Alphonse, nunca digas que me olvidé de ti. Soy Edward, tu hermano, créelo. Jamás me he olvidado de ti, pequeño Alphonse, y si nadie te habla de mí es porque soy una vergüenza para todos hermano… estoy preso por homicidio y moriré electrocutado en menos de dos horas… Es mi condena Aru… es lo que todos creen que merezco… Solo quería como último deseo una manera de verte, de hacerte saber que a pesar de todo siempre has estado en mi mente y mi corazón… No se me ocurrió nada mejor que pedir acceso a la red… Soy un tonto, lo siento, podría haber pedido una llamada telefónica o algo así… Pero lo que importa es que te encontré niño de mis ojos… amado hermano…_

-Un minuto.

Ansioso, lloroso y temblando, esbozó una sonrisa para poder sacarse una foto y adjuntarla al comentario. Algo sabía de computadores y podía hacerlo en el tiempo que quedaba.

_Perdóname Aru… perdóname por ser un cobarde y abandonarte así… Perdóname por no ser quien esperabas… _

-Se acabó el tiempo, corten la conexión.

Desesperado apretó varias veces "Post Comment". Rápidamente cinco guardias aparecieron y lo alejaron del aparato, encadenándolo nuevamente.

-¡No¡Unos minutos más, por favor¡Mustang¡Solo quiero asegurarme de que lo leerá¡Por favor…!

Sus gritos aún se oían, hasta que la gruesa puerta fue cerrada. Entonces el silencio cayó como un saco de piedras sobre la habitación, en donde Mustang se mantenía impasible. El capitán ahora debía devolver el equipo, por lo que volteó hacia él, sorprendiéndose de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la vida…

"Conexión fallida. Mensaje no enviado. ¿Reenviar?"

El moreno leyó varias veces el emotivo comentario y sintió, en el fondo de su alma, pena por ambos hermanos.

"Conexión fallida. Mensaje no enviado. ¿Reenviar?"

Decididamente apretó "NO" y apagó el aparato, guardándolo bajo su brazo y entregándolo al departamento correspondiente. Solo después de eso, fue hacia la sala de ejecución, en donde el acusado ya estaba siendo preparado.

-¿Cómo te sientes Elric?

-Mustang… ¿crees que lo leerá?

-Claro. Se envió correctamente. Me aseguré de ello.

-Dios… me alegro mucho…. Te lo agradezco maldito carcelero –le dijo en broma, pero con una sinceridad que hizo temblar el alma del adulto.

"_A todo el personal, treinta segundos. Todos deben salir de la sala"_

-Edward…

-Ya vete Mustang…

Tres descargas fueron liberadas contra el joven y lastimado cuerpo, arrebatándole la vida rápidamente.

Roy se quedo unos segundos mirando el lado macabro de la ley, y sin poder aguantarlo, se retiró para tomar un trago.

"_Te lo agradezco maldito carcelero…"_

Nunca le había visto sonreír de esa forma… tan tranquilo… tan feliz…

-Descansa en paz Edward Elric… Dios y yo sabemos que eras inocente…

**Owari**

**Feliz Navidad y Próspero año a todos  
Suerte a los que están dando la PSU y cualquier otro tipo de examen de admisión a Ed. Superior  
Un beso para Lila, Lynx y todas las chicas de la comu de FMAYaoi en español  
Rio  
**


End file.
